


Morning Surprises

by Arbutt (orphan_account)



Series: What was it that Bunnies do again? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Wood, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk spent the night in Jane's bed with perfectly platonic intentions, but when he wakes up his dick has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the "Dirk and Jane fuck like Bunnies" universe! These are all set in the main fanfic Taylor and I are writing (" _We'll Make It, Eventually_ "), except that we found ourselves with too many possibilities for them to screw to pass up. No need to read the main plot, I don't think. Porn is porn, after all. Enjoy!
> 
> Main Fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/558601/chapters/996645

Jane wasn’t troubled by most things in sleep, and so had no qualms about his restless legs through the night. In the morning, she woke slow and easy the way she always did when she was in Dirk’s arms on her way to sleep.

Once she opened her eyes, she was smiling. Her cheek still pressed to his chest, her nose pointed south and her hand curled up into the side of his ribs, she started to get a clearer view of the world around her. Soon enough, she was able to see the blue of his denim jeans, and then…oh.

Oh. Those were…really low on his hips, suddenly. Her eyes scanned the lines of his pelvic region, dipping and making her follow them down alongside a trail of soft blonde hair, stopping abruptly where his pants had kept him hidden in the most important of spots. Her face flushed instantly, as she realized that she was just _checking out_ his hips and wondering things about his _crotch_ , and unfortunately, she shifted without thought against him, with her eyes pinned there and her breathing terse.

As she did shift, however, she noticed immediately that there was a pretty prominent bulge in his jeans. Oh, christ, was he _hard?_ Staring a little harder revealed that yes, his dick was pretty flat against his thigh, and her shoulders tensed up as blood rushed through her body at a crazy speed, adrenaline spiking. There was definitely arousal on her own part, at seeing that, but she felt him waking and struggled to look away. Ultimately, she couldn’t.

Dirk woke up feeling mildly uncomfortable, although he wasn’t exactly sure why. Feeling Jane squirm beside him, he moved onto his back and gave a quick stretch, his hips lifting up from Jane’s bed. Sitting up on his elbows, he looked down at Jane and noticed her staring at his pelvic area. Just as he was about to laugh, though, he quickly saw that there was more than simply low pants that Jane was staring at, as well as an explanation as to why he felt uncomfortable.

“Fuck!” Dirk nearly shouted, but remembered quickly that Jane’s dad was home and he sure as hell didn’t want to wake him. Instead he kind of hissed it out and scrambled quickly away from Jane, but only found himself sitting back against a wall.

His face was quickly reddening and he tried to hide his morning wood with one of Jane’s pillows. Cheeks flushing quickly, Dirk wondered why this had to happen now of all times. Perhaps he had been a while without some “personal” time, since he started hanging out with Jane, but still.

“Um…” he droned, not really at all sure what to say at that point.

Jane jumped when he moved so abruptly, and was left tangled in sheets and staring at him pressed against her wall. She looked bewildered, startled, flustered and … something else.

“It…it happens, right? I mean, kinda…common….” she murmured, running her fingers through her hair slowly and then reaching over on her nightstand to put her glasses on.

“I don’t suppose it just…goes…away, right? You have to, erm, take care of it?”

It would go away… if he didn’t find it slightly arousing that he was sitting across from his best friend in her bed. Besides, Dirk didn’t usually sleep, so dealing with morning surprises weren’t exactly something he was used to.

“Usually,” he answered, not sure how he felt about discussing his boner problems with his best friend. “But… Shit.”

Except he most certainly wasn’t about to jerk it in her house, that was a simple “hell” to the “fuck no.” But it was most certainly not going to go away now. Not when he was so aware of it rubbing against the inside of his jeans and even the light weight of the pillow against it. “Fuuuuck,” he breathed again, hiding his face in his hands.

After a careful few seconds, Jane had made her decision. Determination overtook embarrassment, and she crawled forward on hands and knees, settling between his legs after gently taking the pillow away.

She wrapped both arms around his waist, and hauled herself into his lap, tucking her face under his jaw and nuzzling into the side of his neck, as her right hand slipped down his stomach and her fingertips grazed the top of his erection.

“M gonna help you.” she hummed into his skin, breathy and nervous but- but stubborn, definitely. There was no way she could be deterred unless he genuinely did not want this, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t tell her no.

Watching Jane move toward him had been the last thing that Dirk had expected. With the purposeful way she moved towards him, fighting her didn’t quite seem like an option. Besides, he’d lost the second she made her way into his lap and he could feel her warmth against him. Dirk closed his eyes when Jane put her face into his neck and he leaned his head back in instinct to allow her better access.

His muscles tensed as he felt her trace down his stomach and when at her slightest touch Dirk’s breath audibly began to speed up a little. At Jane’s statement, his hands slid up her legs and rested on her hips in reply. “Are you sure?” he managed to ask, aware of her hot breath on his neck.

“Very sure,” she murmured. “I feel bad. When I get like that, you can’t tell, I can hide it easy. But you’re an open book.” She pressed her lips gently over his neck, not quite in a kiss, just a press of lips to skin.

She slid her fingers lower, pressing her palm to the outline of his shaft through his jeans, and slid up toward the tip very slowly, before going back down and touching the base, attempting to gauge the length and width without needing to look.

He still had a few doubts. He’d been with people for less of a reason, but this was Jane in his lap, a girl he cared about deeply and meant a lot to him. Yet somehow this knowledge simply made him want it more and he gave a sharp exhale when she palmed his member, and he felt a new rush of blood race to fill it. The hands he had on her waist decided to explore a little and his hands began to feel up and down her back.

Jane was pleased that he seemed to be receptive to the idea almost immediately. She pressed her hand a bit harder against his length, and opened her mouth very slowly, cautious, to press hot, soft kisses against his jaw and neck.

Jane had little experience, but it was there. She did date a guy for an entire year, it wasn’t as though she were ignorant entirely, she had just never ‘gone all the way’ before, and she doubted she would even now. Dirk didn’t really need to know she was having a bit of an ‘issue’, too. She couldn’t ask that of him, but she did have to admit she was confused; if he only saw her as a friend, why was he allowing this?

She slid her hand off of his erection and up to his abdomen, but slipped it back down, underneath the waistline of his jeans, with all the hesitation of a naive girl that she certainly wasn’t. She just wanted to make sure Dirk was okay with everything.

It was hard think with Jane’s hand on him and he couldn’t keep his hips still as she stroked him slowly. He was already beginning to feel impatient with the feel of his jeans between them and his skin began to feel like he was overheating. At the feel of her mouth on his neck, Dirk gave a low hum in surprise.

Once her hand wandered up, though, he began to feel a bit more level headed and when Jane’s hand wandered back down he moved a hand to her wrist to halt her. The feel of her hand underneath his jeans with no boxers on made his dick twitch a bit in anticipation, but Dirk started second guessing letting Jane continue.

Moving another hand to her shoulder, Dirk pushed her away from his neck and pulled her hand from his pants. Able to look into her eyes, Dirk took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Jane,” his voice deadpan, but just a tiny bit breathless. “Why?”

It was a question not just for her, but for himself as well. What would happen after this? Would he just thank her and then pretend like nothing happened? Didn’t he like Jake? If so, then how come now he couldn’t stop thinking about getting hot and bothered with Jane?

When he started to withdraw, pull away from her and force her to stop, she could only look up and meet his eyes with the hopes that he would cease to ask questions she didn’t really know the answers to. The truth was, she didn’t know why, but she had been harboring strong feelings for him of a much less than platonic nature for quite some time now.

“I’m…I don’t know.” she admitted, not willing to lie. “I don’t know, but- I know that I like you, probably more than you think I do, and that…that I want to. I really do.”

It was a bit of a weird thing for him to hear that she wanted to get him off, to know that Jane wanted him sexually. Still, he didn’t know if he could let himself go through with it without knowing how he felt, either. At the very least, he understood that no matter what, he cared intensely about Jane and there was something about her that could calm him into sleep.

“How ‘bout we start we start with something a little less overwhelming than a handjob?” Dirk asked, trying to find some compromise between them. “But if you can’t kiss me, then I don’t think we have any business doing this together.”

This, Jane could definitely do. Proving things with actions came so much easier when she wanted the action and had wanted it for some time now.

She reached up, placing both hands on his face, and pressed a needy kiss right against his lips, passionate and obviously quite long overdue. She knew that his reciprocation would determine how she felt about him- it would reveal something she wasn’t aware of- and she was terrified, but so eager.

Jane had done nothing but surprise Dirk in the past few seconds and her little to no hesitation in kissing him was just another addition to the pile. For the first second, he tensed and was getting over the fact that yeah, he was kissing Jane. Then, the feeling of her warm mouth so pliable on his reminded him of all of the times that they had slept next to each other, every moment that he had held her, and he found himself kissing her back. He found himself trying to catch up to the intensity with which she moved her mouth against his.

Once she was sure he was responding in kind, she calmed down considerably, kissed him the way her head, swimming, demanded he deserved. Sweet and still excited, but obviously savoring every second, every movement. Her heart gave deafening thuds in her ears, and she pulled away slowly to rest her forehead against his.

“I like you. I like you a lot, and- spending time with you, these last couple weeks, I’ve never felt more…I can’t even explain it. I feel safe when you’re with me, and I feel comfortable. I don’t feel like this with anyone else. I know, I said- I like Jake- and I do…and I know you do, too…but I don’t think this is the same. I think this is … more. Intense?”

He was almost reluctant to end the kiss with how much he found himself enjoying being intimate with Jane, but feeling her press her forehead against his own instilled such a caring feeling from him that Dirk had learned to relate with her. Listening to Jane’s confession, his face opened into a gentle smile. Hearing her honest feelings made him realize a few things about his own.

“Jane. I hardly even think about Jake when I’m with you,” he admitted. “I feel pretty fucking stupid realizing that now.”

As he spoke, Dirk moved an arm around her back to hold her to him while he pushed himself off of the wall and to pin Jane to her bed instead. Hovering over her, he touched his nose lightly to hers before initiating another kiss. Except while the first had been needy and desperate, Dirk kissed her slow and sweet.

While the positioning was clearly kind of predatory, Jane only felt comforted. She still felt so safe, like he was holding her there so nothing could get near her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his slow, sweet, gradual kiss. It was so much more…real like this.

She played with the little hairs on the back of his neck, and pressed her fingertips into the knotted muscles that came from tension, and slipped into a state where she felt like they’d done all this already, before. As though it were routine. Dirk, she supposed, had a habit of making things feel ten times more comfortable even when they were new and scary.

His neck had always been a bit of a weak spot for Dirk, so when Jane pressed gently on his neck his muscles went slack for a little bit and his hips touched down to hers. He broke off the kiss in surprise, remembering what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. Immediately bringing his hips back up, Dirk returned his lips to hers, trying to fight the recent memories that dripped desire into his bloodstream.

Although ignored for the past few seconds, his arousal was still poignant and the excitement from kissing Jane was enough for it to maintain its level of interest. Opening his mouth a little, Dirk nibbled at Jane’s bottom lip wondering if she would allow him access.

Jane was encouraged by the dip in his hips, and was upset when he pulled away, so she made certain to rub just a little harder at his neck, trying to get him to relax and go with what he wanted as opposed to what he felt was right or wrong.

She did open her lips, allowing him access to her tongue, which was curious in its own right, and immediately went to seek out his as her head tilted to accommodate for her own eyewear and the bump of their noses.

With another rub to his neck, Dirk gave another dip of his hips between her legs, but this time he rolled with it, pressing his erection against her before lifting up again. At the same time, he tasted her tongue and moaned a little bit at the heat and sweet flavor of Jane. A bit more enthusiastic, Dirk held his weight up on one elbow to free his other hand to touch her side, fingers slipping a little under her pajama top in question.

Pressing himself against her again, Dirk was beginning to greatly dislike the rough feel of his jeans, but sure as hell wasn’t going to take off his pants himself. Jane would have to do that when she was ready.

And of course, this was a question Jane would answer happily. She pressed up against him in return, as he rolled his hips down, and his noise spurred her on the most of all. She _loved_ that, she wondered if he could be louder, if she could make him do it again.

Go number two. She moved her hand down from his neck, over his shoulder and bicep, sliding sideways to his chest, and gradually further until he got to the waistband of his jeans. She fiddled with the button and zip a little idly, asking permission in her own way without breaking the delicious kiss. He was the one who had stopped her earlier, after all.

Feeling her push back, Dirk slid his hand under her shirt and gently explored the soft skin of her stomach, unsure of what exactly he was allowed to do. Was he going to relieve her, too? That hadn’t exactly been clear and he didn’t want to leave her hanging, it felt a bit rude.

When she started messing with his jeans, he urged her to continue by moving his hips against her hand, the anticipation of a hand pooling hit in his abdomen. Still, to make sure it was clear, Dirk nodded slightly without breaking their kiss.

And the moment she was assured of his agreeability to the idea, Jane was pushing his jeans down to his knees, not willing to move far enough to take them completely off. She wrapped a hand around the base of his erection and gave a little moan of delight; he was pretty sizable.

She slowly slid her hand up to the tip, and roved her thumb over the slit as she broke the kiss to look up at him and wordlessly ask for his approval.

Finally freed from his jeans, Dirk gave a small shiver at the feel of the cool air around him. Still exploring Jane’s mouth, his hips moved into her hands the second she grabbed him and the small moan she let into his mouth made his dick twitch in her hand, fully hardening as Jane traced him all the way to his tip.

When she released his mouth from their lengthy kiss, Dirk couldn’t stop himself from giving a low groan when her thumb found his slit. “Shit, Jane,” he smiled, his voice breathy and full of need that Dirk didn’t even know he had.

He quickly kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then both of her cheeks, showing just how much he approved. Then, his head dipped to her neck and kissed her there before getting a small taste and sucking on the smooth skin he found there. The hand underneath her shirt found the boundary of Jane’s bra and lightly traced the edge, wondering if he was allowed.

“Nnhmmm…” she hummed in response to his curse and her name in a single breath. She gave a sort of dazed smile, and wrinkled up her nose when she kissed it, but her fingers did not stop working. She was exploring, taking her time, and savoring the moments she had with him now.

When she felt his hands just under her bra, and his questioning fingertips circling the elastic, she leaned against his cheek and nodded, making sure he could feel the action, as her breathing became ever so slightly shallower with the promise of his touch at a particularly sensitive area.

Feeling her cheek against his, Dirk could also feel her uneven breath against him. Getting her permission, he snuck his fingers underneath her bra and slid his hand over her soft breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before finding her nipple with his thumb, rubbing the area around it before pressing against it.

Still working on her neck, Dirk pushed forward only slightly into Jane’s hand, not wanting to be so needy, but unable to dismiss his desire for more friction against his erection.

At first contact with her breast, Jane’s body tensed up, but immediately relaxed when he squeezed it ever-so gently, and teased at her nipple a little before pressing against it. Her back came up off the bed a little quick, and she muttered a soft “Oh,” in response, feeling him rut against her hand as she did so.

She was quick to begin actually moving again, stroking him a little faster and with far more confidence now that she knew she was doing something right. She turned her head a little, until her lips pressed against his ear, kissing and nibbling at the rim when she wasn’t busy trying to catch her breath.

Not wanting to single out just one of her breasts, Dirk slid his hand to the other and traced a circle around the nipple before rubbing over it. Feeling Jane speed up her attentions to his manhood, he moaned low into her neck, trying to quiet himself by pressing his lips harder against her neck. With every nibble against his ear, his hips twitched forward, wanting to feel more of her warmth against him.

Speaking of warmth, Dirk could feel beads of sweat begin to form on his skin and pulled his head and hand away to quickly pull his shirt off and place it next to them. He figured at the very least, he could use it to catch his release, not wanting to get Jane’s pajamas dirty. Speaking of which, he placed both of his hands at the bottom of her pajama top, he slid them upward revealing her stomach. As he did so, he watched her face closely, making sure she was okay.

Unfortunately, this was about the point when Jane’s self-consciousness kicked in. No matter how accepted and loved and safe Dirk made her feel, her personal issues with her body image hadn’t changed, and in an intimate setting for some reason Jane felt it was awfully different to bear her too-large tummy or her oversized breasts.

So, although there was hesitation and blatant nervousness, Jane did raise her arms and help him slip her out of her shirt. She squirmed ever-so slightly and tried to swallow down any words that she wanted to say, but she knew it was only a matter of time until he asked; they were looking right at each other, and there wasn’t a time she could recall that Dirk didn’t know she was upset or distracted.

Dirk almost instantly felt bad for putting Jane in a situation that she was uncomfortable in and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, hoping to distract her a little bit. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” he whispered against her lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “But if you want to cover up you just have to say.”

It took her a second, where she was debating, genuinely considering it, but she shook her head and gave a shaky smile up at him. “No, it’s fine.” she decided, sounding so much more certain than she felt, and sitting up a little bit to reach back and unclasp her own bra. She wasn’t sure how much experience Dirk had with that, but she was kind of impatient due to her own state of arousal.

She lay back down once it was discarded, and pulled him back down with an arm around his neck before reaching southward and wrapping her hand around his dick again, stroking at a steady but not-too-slow pace.

He followed her back down against the bed, stifling his surprise that Jane took off her bra herself. An easy task when he found himself in her palm and Dirk placed his mouth over hers, finding access to her tongue once more. Knowing that the easiest way to put her back at ease was to distract her, Dirk traced a warm hand back up to her breast. No longer impeded by a bra, he traced lazily along the bottom curve before rubbing her areola. Once he finally thought he’d held out long enough, Dirk finally pressed a calloused thumb to her nipple once again.

From there, he gently squeezed the entirety of the soft flesh, feeling it fill his palm. A low groan found its way to his lips and he pressed his hips down a bit harder into her hold, his erection wanting more.

As soon as Jane finished reacting to him, his touch to her sensitive breasts and his kiss, she began thinking about what was actually happening, how she wanted to do more than just jack him off and be done with it. This was something he could do on his own. She wanted to give him something he’d really remember.

She was careful not to disengage the kiss, as he melted her insecurities away with the distraction of feeling so _good_ , and gently pressed up on his shoulders with both hands, wanting to switch spots, to roll over and be on top. Jane liked having control over things, although she wasn’t as slightly-obsessive about it as Dirk was.

Dirk hesitated for a moment, unsure as to whether he wanted to give up his position, but then conceded, deciding that if he let her do as she wanted then perhaps her mind would be more at ease. Before rolling over, he laid himself down on top of her, taking in the heat and the way her soft and slightly plump figure melded against his own muscled torso. His hard heat found itself between her thighs and he couldn’t restrain himself from rutting up against her and his breath hitched. Oh god did he want to do that again. Even with the pajama bottom between them, just knowing that she was right there made his breath hitch. However, he forced himself not to and rolled them over, wondering what Jane had planned. In the meantime, he continued tasting her mouth and his hands felt up and down her back.

Jane was smiling, she couldn’t help but smile, the way he was reacting and relaxing and pliant under her touch. She noted the hitch in his breath when he ground down against her, and she had to admit, it did feel pretty good on her end, too.

So, the logical solution in her mind, was to take it a step further. She squirmed and wriggled until his pants were gone and her pajama bottoms were off, and left in only her lower undergarments, she straddled his hips and pressed what was now not only warm, but slightly damp heat down against his member. The gasp that came from her throat broke the kiss and she had to squeeze her eyes shut tight; it did feel remarkably good, and so she rocked her hips again, and again, her nose touching his and her hands braced on his pecs.

_“Dirk…”_

He helped her take his pants off, but when Jane pulled off her pyjama pants, he could only watch, orange irises lingering on the curve of her behind and the remaining linen between her legs. When she straddled him, Dirk slid his hands to her hips to help steady her. Except when she pressed her wet heat against him, it was he who needed to be steadied. A pent up breath hissed out of him, his dick irrevocably hard, a bit of precum accumulating at his slit.

Dirk had to shut his eyes with her, lost in the feeling of her body against his. The feeling of Jane’s hands on his pecs reminded him of some business he needed to attend to. That being the breasts that were appealingly hovering over his chest. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Dirk brought a hand to a breast and lifted it up so that he could take a nipple in his mouth. He tested it first with his tongue, wetting the dark areola before enclosing the nipple with his lips and giving a light suck. It was a bit more difficult for her to rut up against him, but that was okay, he didn’t want to finish too soon, anyway.

Jane couldn’t stop herself from continuing to move, even though it was indeed significantly harder now. She still got quite the buzz from the stimulation and the intimacy.

When he started to suck and lick at her nipple, however, she needed something substantial to grasp as an outlet for desire. She gave a gasp and laced her fingers up in his hair, squeezing tight and pulling just a little, probably on accident, hoping she didn’t hurt him or that if she did, he liked it.

“I- uhhnm, _god-_ ” she tilted her head back, as she gave a firm grind down against his hardness again.

The slight pull on his hair was definitely a plus for Dirk. It let him know that what he was doing was right on track and he had to admit that he had a slight affinity towards the rough ends of sexual relations. Not right now, though, not with Jane. He did nothing but be gentle to her and that wasn’t about to change just yet.

He moved his head to her other nipple, teasing and sucking in the same way, his other hand moving gently across her back. Dirk moved his hand lower and, finding the edge of her underwear, slipped his hand underneath the cloth and gave her ass a light squeeze.

Hearing Jane get vocal persuaded another muffled moan from Dirk, his mouth sucking harder on her nipple as she ground down against him. He knew that foreplay was important for women and drawing it out would be so much better, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to go faster.

Jane honestly couldn’t take much more of said foreplay, however. It had been a while since intimacy with another person- over a year, she thought, and so her stamina was definitely not what it used to be. Not to say that she couldn’t have multiple orgasms, but, well- this was intense for a girl who was without for so long.

She ran her fingers through his hair slow and easy, pulling him away from her breasts and leaning down to press a passionate kiss to his lips. She broke it off and calmly moved again, pressing kisses and playful nips to his throat, his chest, and then his stomach.

Her tongue traced the lines of his pelvic muscles, dipping along the v shape she had been admiring only minutes ago. She set her hands on the inside of his thighs, and glanced up at him over her glasses to gauge his reception to what she was planning.

Following her wordless instructions, Dirk removed himself from her hardened nipples and kissed her eagerly. When Jane broke it off, he tried to catch his breath while she traced small nibbles down his body. When she reached his stomach region, he looked down to watch her, wondering if she was really planning on doing what it looked like she was.

When her hands settled on his thighs, her head over his dick as it lay dark and stiff against his stomach, Dirk knew that she indeed was planning on what he had assumed. He tried to raise an eyebrow in amusement, but found himself purely begging for her. “Jane,” he whispered, reaching down to cup her cheek with one hand.

Tilting her face into his hand gently, Jane nuzzled against it and turned her head entirely to kiss his palm, before moving out of his reach and leaning further down to drag her tongue from base to tip, ever-so slowly. She was careful to keep her eyes on his face, not once thinking to look away, wanting to be sure that what she was doing was making him feel good.

Her lips closed around the head as soon as her tongue got there, and she gave a soft suck at what she had in her mouth so far. She loved his taste already, and she couldn’t wait to hear how he’d react.

It was incredibly hot to Dirk how she was going down on him, her eyes looking fixedly up at him. His eyebrows grew closer together in concentration as her teasing tongue got closer to his tip, doing his best not to break eye contact. With the suck to his dick’s head, however, he had to close his eyes and his fingers began to grasp at the bed sheets underneath him. “ _Ja- ane,_ ” he moaned her name, telling himself repeatedly not to thrust up into her mouth no matter how amazingly hot and wet the inside of her mouth was.

Jane sucked for a short while longer, before pulling off entirely and placing soft kisses to the tip between her words. “I like- it- when you sound like- that.” she hummed, reaching down between her own legs with her right hand and slipping it beneath the fabric of her underwear.

She opened her mouth yet again, and slid down just a fraction further than the head of his dick, watching over the rim of her glasses as he tensed up. She admired his self-control, his restraint, in not bucking up. Her mouth proceeded to take yet another inch, rewarding him for patience.

Eyes opening when her mouth momentarily left him, Dirk gave a lazy grin down at Jane as she spoke, each kiss giving him a small, pleasant spark. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to catch his breath before- “Ah, unnm,” he gasped, feeling the slick heat of her mouth returning.

Dirk tried to force himself to keep watching her, because it still felt a bit unreal to him that it was Jane that was making him feel so damn good, but when her mouth went lower on him, he had to lean his head back. “Uuunng… Ah, fuck,” he moaned again, a bit louder now that he knew Jane liked it when he was vocal.

Dirk’s abdominal muscles tensed and flexed as he restrained himself from thrusting up. Feeling a bit weak from how good her mouth felt, he rested back on his elbows, hands now grasping the cloth beneath him.

Jane, ever encouraged by his vocals as well as the expressions plastered across his face, slipped her hand up to his hips, and shifted her torso into a more comfortable position. While one hand was busy playing with herself, it was much easier to lift her hips in the air and lean down on her chest as she took him deeper, a little moan dragging through her and sending vibrations through him rather accidently. She was enjoying herself just fine, obviously.

“Fuck that feels-,” he started to say as she took more of him in her mouth, but immediately dropped off into a groan as her moan stimulated him just that much more.

It was so fucking amazing to him and Dirk felt a deep pull in his loins, his back arching a little in an effort not to buck up. Feeling her hand on his hips, he relaxed his grip on the sheets so that he could place a hand on hers. Fingertips tracing light shapes on the back of her hand.

Sucking hard and slow, Jane dragged her head up once she felt she could no longer take the rest of him without gagging, and no matter how much of him she would take, she knew gagging wasn’t exactly sexy. She only took what she could, and did the best job possible on the skin she was given to work with.

She turned her hand, palm-up, when she felt his against the back of it. She laced her fingers gently with his own, and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as she popped off to breathe, and let out a satisfied hiss when she apparently did something that felt particularly good below the waist. For a moment, she rest her cheek against his thigh and allowed herself to catch up to him in terms of pleasure sensory, before she could dive back in again.

Dirk had to allow himself a few breaths to steady himself after she pulled off of him, the lingering heat of her mouth still buzzing through his veins. Squeezing Jane’s hand back, he sat up to kiss her, wanting to please the mouth that had been pleasuring him. Then, with the hand not holding her’s, he teased lightly at her nipples before drifting it down her stomach. Breaking the kiss, Dirk leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear, his hand resting on the wrist that was playing with herself. “May I?” he asked with a breath, nibbling lightly on her lobe.

“You, nnhh- you really don’t have to do that,” she mumbled, though even as she did, her wrist slickened and slid out of her own underwear, and her body’s eagerness for attention shone brightly through her attempt to be humble. She did want him to enjoy himself- but if pleasing her helped him, well, she wasn’t going to say no.

Following the signals that her body made, Dirk slipped his hand in to replace hers. Knowing that her body was already prepared and nearing the edge, he decided to forego the teasing and pressed his middle finger against her entrance. He let her feel the pressure of his finger, circling her hole and feeling how slick she already was. Thumb stroking her labia with the occasional prod to her clit, Dirk finally inserted his middle finger into her, pushing in as far as he could go.

The incredible heat that enveloped his finger made him kiss her neck, unable to keep himself from imagining what it would be like if he was inside her and the thought made his dick twitch. Sliding his finger in and out, Dirk listened carefully for any hints as to what she did and didn’t like.

Jane gripped tight to his shoulders and arched her back in a curve, hips tilting into his hand. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, just to be stimulated by someone else. Even if he was doing something she could do herself, it was so different, and it felt so much better.

“‘N-nother,” she gasped out, attempting to get him to add a second finger without giving him too much guidance. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing anyway.

Dirk grinned into her neck and did as was requested of him, slipping his ring finger in to join his middle. Letting Jane get used to the additional size, he pushed his fingers in slowly, rubbing gently at the inside walls. After a second or two, he finally proceeded to thrust his fingers into her steadily, his mouth on her neck. Meanwhile, his other hand squeezed gently at her’s.

Jane squeezed back, tensing up and breathing hard. “I- ohh- nn!” she twisted her hips just a fraction, helping him to hit her favorite spots, digging her nails into his shoulders without thinking. She was too lost to the pleasure. She was back to practically sitting in his lap, she was arched so far and bucking so close.

The slight sting of her nails felt good to Dirk, and he pressed his lips harder against her neck, sucking at the skin to bring red to the surface. Having Jane squirming and gasping from what he was doing made him want her more and feeling her get closer to him from how hard she was twisting in his lap ended his patience in drawing out their release altogether.

Still thrusting his fingers in her steadily, Dirk eased Jane onto her back once more. This way he could now keep his fingers inside her, but also press his erection against her inner thigh. Eagerly rutting up against her, he began to fuck her with his fingers in earnest, increasing pressure against the spots that made her squirm the most. His thumb rubbed her clit more and more often, his mouth traveling downwards to suck on a nipple.

Jane went from zero to sixty in what felt like half a second, as he laid her down and everything seemed to intensify sixfold. She felt his hardness against her thigh, felt him sliding it so close to where his fingers were, and the simple idea that such a thing might fill her up one day was enough to be the finishing touch.

She arched her hips high off the bed toward his hand, and where there was once an abundance of moans and gasps, there was silence. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, it took her a couple seconds, as her body shook and trembled in orgasm, to make any sound. Once she did, however, it was clear that it was a cry of his name, her knuckles white as she held onto his shoulders with one hand and grappled to hold onto his hair with her other.

Dirk felt her clench around his fingers and he kept thrusting in her to ride out her orgasm. Kissing her chest gently, he watched her face as she shook, her mouth silently open. Once he heard her start to cry out his name, though, he had to pull his fingers out of her to steady himself as he came onto her thigh. His head tucked into her chest as he pressed his dick hard up against her, Dirk groaned loudly and brought his hand still slick with her juices to his cock to squeeze out every bit of his orgasm as he could.

As the wave of warmth that his orgasm brought him, he was finally able to catch his breath. “Shit, Jane- Fucking- Shit,” he spoke against her skin in between kisses, working his way up to her neck. Letting go of his now over-sensitive member, Dirk reached around until he found his shirt and quickly wiped up his mess. Tossing it aside, he found her mouth with his and rolled them over onto their sides. Dirk pulled her close against him, his skin sensitive to her touch and his hand trailed lightly up and down her back.

Jane shivered as she felt his climax spill onto her skin, making a low, satisfied humming noise in the back of her throat as she heard him curse and say her name. She smiled drowsily, as she felt him wipe her off and roll them to the side. She relaxed her body from its tense state, and returned his kiss with weak but genuine passion.

She didn’t want to do the cliché ‘was it good for you?’ line, but she did want to know that she’d done alright by his words. She broke the kiss off and set her cheek down on the shared pillow, smiling at him with her eyes half-open and staring through the lenses of her glasses. “Well, that was…” she began, but trailed off, unable to even find the words. It had been remarkable, really.

“Fucking perfect,” he finished for her, a lazy smile on his face. “Just like everything else you do.” It was a really corny thing for him to say, but he wasn’t just about to take it back.

As the warmth of release began to ebb away, though, Dirk found himself a bit confused. He’d never really thought to translate his feelings of caring and protectiveness over Jane as romantic. Nor had he ever imagined that Jane could feel this way towards him. Yet, when they kissed or when he held her like this… He wanted her. Fuck did he want her. Dirk vaguely wondered if their recent hangout sessions could count slightly as dating. It was strange falling in love with your best friend.

“So,” he began, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “I guess you wouldn’t say no to going out with me, would you?”

Jane had to let out a laugh at this, bumping their noses gently before shaking her head and removing her glasses, reaching over his shoulder to set them on her nightstand table. “I would never say no to that.” she chided, as she lay back down, foreheads touching with him.

“I like you. I want…this…to have meant something. Something good, and promising.” she muttered, sliding her fingers over his neck and up to his cheek, holding it gently. “I like the way you make me feel when I’m with you. I - spent a long time, chasing Jake without ever telling him anything. I guess I was more in love with the idea of romance than I was actually in love with anyone.” she looked thoughtful now, frowning just a bit as she searched his eyes. “I’m glad I didn’t tell him, though. This…I like this. I want more of this.”

Dirk smiled as their foreheads touched, relieved to find that a date was something that they would indeed do. He had inferred as much, but he liked hearing her say it.

His smile widened as she spoke, lightly nuzzling into her hand as she brought it to his cheek. The doubts he had towards how he may feel about Jane were slowly put out by the fact of how happy he felt to hear her words. Seeing her frown a little, Dirk moved in to kiss her again, wanting to chase it away. After a gentle press of the lips, he pulled back to look into her cerulean irises. “This will always mean something. There’s no way in hell I would ever drop a great gal like you,” he told her. “Especially not you. You’ve always meant a lot to me. Guess it just took me a bit of a nudge.”

“Me, too. At first, I sort of just thought- that I was pushing my feelings for Jake onto you, because I wanted you to be happy and stuff.” She muttered quietly, feeling a warm, fuzzy notion spread through her chest as his words really began to sink in.

“…That was _amazing_ , by the way.” she added, “I don’t know if I’ve ever enjoyed myself so much with just … well, just fingers, I guess.” she gave a content, not-one-bit-embarrassed sigh and shifted a bit closer, slipping her leg between two of his and fitting their torsos together lightly.

He chuckled a little at her admission, allowing her leg between his and enjoyed the warmth that came from the increased contact. “Well, thanks. You weren’t too bad yourself. Although no one could compare to you.”

And really, no one could. He’d done a lot more with more skilled people, but… It was different with Jane. He knew her, he trusted her, and couldn’t imagine living without her. Just with Jane being Jane made everything ten times as great. Still, he wondered just how far along Jane had gone. It wasn’t exactly something they talked about. Perhaps she had discussed it with Roxy, but it wasn’t like he had really openly told everyone what he had done. They knew the basics and that was pretty much it. It just hadn’t really seemed that important, although he guessed it still didn’t matter. He had her now and he’d treat her well.

“How likely, by the way, do you think is it that your father heard us?” he asked half-jokingly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Prooooooobably …. pretty likely..” She laughed a little, she had to, because if she didn’t she’d cry. Her Dad was never subtle with stuff like this. He had taken her out to _dinner_ when he found a box of condoms in her backpack at the end of senior year. It wasn’t even open, Jane had just bought them out of nervousness.

“But I’m an adult now. A big girl, who’s had a boyfriend before and everything. I can drive, and I don’t live at home during the school year.” she sighed. “He’ll…probably do something embarrassing tomorrow morning, but that should be the end of it.”

“Fuck, this is already embarrassing,” he groaned, but then quickly added on in case she took it the wrong way. “In the sense that I would’ve preferred that he found out I dig his daughter in a non-platonic relationship in a different way.”

Dirk sighed with her, but gave a grin in reassurance. “At least I don’t have to worry about your dad threatening to castrate me for getting near you. Still, promise me next time we’ll be at my place, yeah?”

At the promise of a next time for intimacy, Jane seemed to brighten considerably. “Mm, oh the next times.” she crooned, before tucking her head under his chin to smirk to herself. “Lots and lots of next times at your place. Promise.”

Jane’s reaction to his proposition was definitely not exactly what Dirk had been expecting, and so he was glad when she looked down away from his face as a rather noticeable flush entered his face. What had happened today had happened by accident (sort of), but to have future planned ones? Dirk’s heart beat a little faster at the thought. “Glad to hear you approve,” he managed to respond while trying to push the question of what they would do in their next few intimate moments.

Jane reached down and pulled the sheets up and up until she had effectively swallowed them whole in the sheet. Pulled tight over Dirk’s head, she held it there and turned her head up to place slow, soft kisses under his chin. There was something very intimate to her, about dark, small spaces like this, that made her feel more comfortable talking.

“I’ve always loved it best when you hold me.” she admitted softly, her lips moving up his jaw. It was purely sweet, no lust added this time around.

In the darkness, Dirk closed his eyes and let himself take in the warmth of her lips against his jaw. It was a simple thing, but he found himself enjoying being underneath the sheets naked with Jane. He traced a hand up her arm to find her hand and took it in his. Instead of interlocking their fingers, he simply held onto her fingers and let his thumb gently rub over them. “I enjoyed holding you the most,” he admitted back, then in the comfort of the darkness he told her more. “I only fall asleep when I’m with you.”

“Really?” she asked, and although she couldn’t see him, she leaned back in the darkness to try and find his face. She couldn’t, but all the same made an effort. “I guess that just means we should spend more time together like this.”

She pushed her face into the side of his neck, breathing warm on his skin for a few seconds longer before speaking again. Her free hand slipped away from her spot around his waist, and she slid her fingers over his chest, down to his abdomen, outlining his muscles. “Jeeze, do you just do sit-ups all day long or something?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Dirk noted every little bit of warmth that Jane produced on his body, whether it was from her body or her breath. Her fingers were what he was most interested in, though, the way they trailed across his bare skin. At her question he couldn’t help himself from giving a slight chuckle.

“Something like that,” he replied with an air of fake mystery. “I work out a lot, yeah, but you know I swim and practice my sword fighting. There isn’t much else to do in the apartment.”

“I feel kinda. I dunno.” she hesitated to speak. Self-depreciation wasn’t going to go unadmonished with him, she knew that, but it was just some truth she had to get off her chest. She wanted to be assured.

“Not exactly up to par. You’re like, kind-of-almost-Adonis here, and I uh. Well. I bake a lot, there’s just no way to avoid gaining weight. No matter how many times I hit the gym I’m gonna be squishy forever.”

“And just what exactly is wrong with that?” he asked her in retort, he really should’ve seen this one coming. “There isn’t anything wrong with a little extra squish. I think I may even prefer it.”

He couldn’t look down to find her eyes in the dark, so he gave her a gentle squeeze in reassurance. “It’s not exactly fair to compare yourself to me, we’re two completely different people and that’s part of why I like you. I’ve got enough of myself to deal with.”

“I suppose.” Jane gave a sigh, and finally, she pulled the covers down, but only enough so that their necks and shoulders were poking out a little. She liked the privacy a sheet could provide.

She tangled herself up in him, and gave a bit of a yawn. “Let’s sleep, hm? You must always be really tired, for not getting sleep very often.”

“Yeah,” he gave a small huff of a laugh. “I didn’t really realize it till I started sleeping.”

Dirk gave a slow exhale and pressed his nose into her hair, placing a light kiss on her head. Closing his eyes, he felt himself already giving into the warmth of Jane’s limbs. Before he drifted off, though, he whispered a “Thank you” into her hair. He wasn’t sure exactly what for. Whether for giving him the ability to sleep or simply a thanks for her being there with him. All he knew was that he was thankful for a moment like this with Jane.


End file.
